Black Rose, Sharp Thorns
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: The Dark Lord is becoming more and more powerful... his followers more and more numerous.  Bellatrix Black is young, beautiful, powerful... and feircely independent.  He knows he'll get what he wants... but has he bitten off more than he chew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Black house was in feverish state of anticipation in the week preceding the Dark Lord's visit.

Cygnus Black counted himself among the Dark Lord's most devoted followers. He considered it a great honor having him in his home. The house elve's had been working day and night for the last few days … cleaning every inch of the house.

His wife… the normally indomitable Druella… seemed to have given herself over to a staet of advanced nervousness. She had been driving everyone crazy making sure everything was perfect for the visit. His 2nd eldest daughter… 18 year old Andromeda… had shut herself in her room… her barely disguised contempt for the whole visit attracting the wrath of both her parents. The youngest…16 year old Narcissa… had thrown herself into helping her mother… annoying Andie with repeated attempts to get her to help.

Only when Andie had pointed out that she was started to sound like their mother did she cease and desist.

The only one who seemed completely unaffected by the whole thing was the eldest – 20 year old Bellatrix. She greeted her mother's frenzy, Andie's disdain and Cissy's attempts to get her to help with her usual air of detached amusement.

Bella had almost cracked a rib laughing the afternoon Druella had decided to cook dinner in order for the house elves to be able to continue their cleaning. Druella and Cissy had spent a good half hour racing around the yard trying to catch a chicken. Only when they had given up and come indoors… dusty and mud-splattered… had Bella pointed out that they could have used magic. The glares they had given her had made it very hard not to laugh again.

Finally the evening had arrived. Every candle was lit… every surface scrubbed… every piece of silver polished to mirror brightness.

Cissy was bouncing around… getting in everyone's way as she raced giddily about the place… forget-me-not blue skirts flying… only stopping long enough to ask if there was anything she could do to help. Her mother had to snap at her sharply about ladylike behavior before she would calm down and sit sedately in the parlor with her sister.

Andie had been coerced and threatened into a dark-red dress that complemented her skin tone and hair color. Her light brown hair had been tamed (with liberal quantities of hair potion) and was hanging in sleek curls around her face. Cissy couldn't help smiling at the mutinous expression on her sister's face and the stubborn tilt of her crossed arms. She really looked so much like Bella when she was being obstinate.

Who… she couldn't help noticing… had seemed to have disappeared. Her mother had noticed too… judging by the frantic yelling of Bella's name coming from down the hallway. Druella ducked into the parlor just long enough to confirm that neither of them had seen Bella.

30 minutes later Cissy and Andie had been roped into the search but Bella was still nowhere to be seen. And the Dark Lord was due to arrive at any minute.

Finally Druella gave up, shooed her daughters into the parlor, smoothed her violet-silk dress, discreetly checked that not one dark hair had escaped the tight knot at the base of her neck and prepared to receive her guest.

A wisp of black smoke rolled up the driveway… billowing up to form a column. The smoke slowly condensed to form a tall, pale figure in black robes. His hair was midnight black, hanging to his shoulders… his skin waxy and deathly pale… the whites of his eyes red… and there was something snakelike… something not quite human about his face. A sense of dark, deadly power radiated of him in waves. And yet … he was still handsome.

Cygnus and Druella dipped their heads in a respectful bow as he approached. "My Lord…" Cygnus said. "It is a pleasure having you at our home" he continued. "This lovely creature must be your wife" said Voldemort silkily, his voice ever-so-slightly raspy. He took her hand and kissed it. Druella smiled and Cygnus grinned at her proudly. 'Shall we go in?" she said, gesturing to the door.

Soon the three of them… along with Andie and Cissy were seated in the large, opulent dining room. The table was almost groaning under the weight of a delcious feast prepared by the house elves.

About 15 minutes into the meal they heard footsteps on the level above. Through the large open double doorway they saw Bella appear at the top of the curved staircase leading to the foyer. Druella's eyes narrowed at her eldest daughter. Not only was she late but instead of the dark green dress Druella had approved she was wearing a rather tight, rather low cut, black, sleeveless dress.

Her feet were bare and her dark, unruly curls were pinned up, spilling down around her neck and shoulders.

Voldemort's eyes were fixed on Bella as she walked down the stairs. "That is your oldest daughter?" he asked. "Yes. That's Bellatrix" said Druella, wondering if she had imagined the note of interest she has heard in his voice. If she hadn't imagined it… well… she couldn't think of a more advantageous match for her beautiful eldest daughter. Yes he was 25 years older than Bella… but he was a great wizard… a powerful wizard. It was only a matter of time before the wizarding world was his to command.

Bella looked up as she reached the doorway. She didn't seem surprised everyone was staring at her. Her dark eyes flicked to Voldemort's when she saw how intently he was looking at her. Whatever she saw in them made her look away again, smiling to herself.

As Druella watched the exchange she prayed Bella would behave herself.

The meal resumed as Bella took her seat. Druella was pleased to see that Voldemort's eyes never strayed from Bella for very long. She was even more pleased to see that Bella remained quiet for once… eating her meal and listening to the polite small talk.

But of course it could not last. Eventually the conversation came around to Voldemort's plans. "I always wondered… why you… who has the power to have the world at your feet… stay hidden in the Shadows…" Bella said challengingly, expression slightly mocking.

"All good things come to those who wait " said Voldemort in an amused hiss. "It is prudence that has stayed my hand…" he began. "Prudence… or timidity" she said defiantly, dark eyes glittering wickedly.

Her mother was open mouthed at her daughter's audacity. You could have heard a pin drop as all faces turned to Voldemort.

Then Voldemort let out a laugh… an amused… yet strangely chilling sound that seemed to echo through the large room. "You think I am foolish? You think there isn't good reason for everything I have done? You think that I… the most powerful wizard in the world… would stay hidden in the shadows unless there was good reasons?"

Her cheeks went ever so slightly pink but her gaze was steady... dark eyes boring into him. "To publicly announce war would be to invite open opposition. This way… slowly taking over… creating an atmosphere of uncertainty and fear… will mean no one will even know for sure what is happening… until it is too late" he said satisfiedly.

"I see" she said quietly but decidedly, the two words seeming to hold a deeper meaning. Understanding seemed to pass between them as the two pairs of eyes… dark and red… stayed locked on each other.

Then Andromeda coughed… and the spell was broken.

Druella let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Voldemort started chatting amiably to Cygnus and Bella looked at her food… a smile still on her face.

The rest of the meal passed quickly… and to Druella's relief… with no more outbursts from her headstrong eldest daughter.

When the meal was over Andie excused herself hurriedly before leaving a room. Cissy waited for her mothers nod of ascent before following her sister. Bella got to her feet, giving Voldemort a regal, yet ever-so-slightly mocking curtsey before sweeping from the room.

Voldemort's gaze followed her as she left, something predatory in his gaze, that Druella did not quite like.

"Your daughters are as lovely as their mother" Voldemort said airly. "Thank you my lord" replied Cygnus with a smile. "The youngest is fair enough and amicable enough to make someone a fine wife one day… the middle one is beautiful enough to make up for her sulleness… and the eldest… the eldest is a dark rose… ripe for the plucking"

"Yes. As long as you take care not to prick yourself on the thorns" said Cygnus jokingly. Voldmort snorted and Druella shot her husband a dirty look.

"I think it would take a firm hand… to tame her… but it would be well worth… the effort…" Voldemort said archly, something like a grin curving his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the night after the Dark Lord's arrival.

Bellatrix Black was lying on her bed... reading a letter… a slight smile curving her lips as her eyes traced the spidery scrawl. There was a loud rap on Bella's door. She jumped and quickly stuffed it in a nearby copy of Witch Weekly.

"May I come in?" a cold, feminine voice said. Druella didn't wait for Bella to respond before pushing the door open.

"You are in…" Bella said dryly, her usual look of detached amusement set firmly on her face as she lay back on the sooty covers of her large four-poster bed.

Druella swept into the room… disdain clear on her face as her eyes glanced over the strange knick-knacks on the shelves… the black filmy curtains around the bed… the gothic art covering the green silk wallpaper… the skull imagery on every available surface…

Bella grinned pleasantly as she saw her mother's irritation.

"There's something we need to talk about" Druella said firmly. "Go ahead" said Bella airily but without real interest. She sat up… arms folded across her body, waiting for her mother to speak.

An expression of surprise flickered across her face when Druella sat down on the bed beside her.

They made a stark contrast despite their very similar coloring. Druella… tall and slender… immaculate in a midnight blue dress… hair pulled back in a rather severe bun.

Bella… shorter and curvier… wearing a black silk t-shirt and soft grey pajama bottoms… long dark messy waves of hair hanging around her face.

"It seems the Dark Lord is interested… in you…" Druella said matter-of factly. Bella's eyes widened. Whatever she'd been expecting it hadn't been that. "The Dark Lord?" she asked, as if wondering whether she had heard right.

"Yes. He has made it clear he desires… to become better acquainted with you…" Druella said tactfully. "You mean he wants to sleep with me" Bella said bluntly.

"Must you be so crass?" Druella snapped. "I see no point in beating around the bush" Bella said, her tone clearly saying she couldn't care less what her mother thought. Druella stood up, looming over Bella.

"An alliance to the Dark Lord would be a fine thing" Druella pointed out. "Yes it would. Until he got tired of me" Bella said flippantly.

"Perhaps you would prefer young Mr Malfoy…" Druella said sharply, irritation crossing her face. Bella flinched as if she'd been struck.

"Lucius? He's barely of age" she said derisively, shock still clear on her face.

"He's asked your Father for your hand. And up until last night… we we're very much inclined to accept" Druella said truthfully.

"Me? Marry that swaggering Peacock? Mother you have to be joking!" Bella said … an edge of panic in her voice.

"He's well bred… wealthy… handsome…" Druella said irritatedly. "And a complete moron!" snapped Bella.

"You could do worse!" Druella shot back. "Over my dead body!" said Bella is almost a yell, face defiant and eyes flashing angrily.

"Then maybe you might want to give the Dark Lord some more consideration" said Druella stonily.

"Are those my choices? Lucius Malfoys wife… or the Dark Lord's mistress? Geez… talk about a rock and a hard place!" Bella spat derisively.

Druella drew her hand back and slapped her daughter hard across the cheek. Bella's head snapped to the side. Her hand went to her stinging cheek… hurt and outrage clear on her face.

"You are a Black! And you _will_ start to act like one" Druella said harshly, dark grey eyes pitiless.

With that she stormed out… not seeing the fury in Bella's dark eyes… the slight tremble of her lips… or the stubborn set of her jaw.

…

The next day dawned bright and sunny.

Once again Bella was late… arriving 20 minutes after breakfast had started… and once again she had deliberately chosen to piss her mother off by wearing no shoes and a different dress than the one Druella had preapproved.

This time she was in a stretchy black dress with a daringly low v-neck. Her hair was hanging in its usual unruly just-got-out-bed-curls, her eyes were heavily lined with black mascara and her arms were encased up to the elbow in lacy black gloves.

Druella gave her eldest daughter a scowl. Bella flashed her a smirk. A smile spread Druella's face however when she saw that once again Voldemort's eyes were fixed on Bella. If he liked the dress… well… that was fine. And after all… his interest in her daughter was not entirely… respectable. So maybe it was appropriate.

Normally she wouldn't have even considered a match for a daughter where marriage was not a possibility… but the Dark Lord… was an entirely different matter.

He might even be a good match for Bella she thought as she watched them. The Dark Lord stealing glances… Bella smiling to herself but determinedly not looking this way. She's beautiful, powerful and clever enough to satisfy him… and he certainly won't stand for any disobedience from her. If any man has a chance of taming her wild streak he does.

Breakfast went by frustratingly slowly… Bella answering the Dark Lord's questions politely… deflecting his attempts at real conversation with sly smiles and inconsequential small talk. By the end of it Druella was steaming… glaring at her daughter whenever no one else was looking.

Voldemort however seemed unfazed…and indeed rather amused by Bella's behavior.

At the end of the meal he sat back and said "I haven't had a chance to see your home yet… maybe a tour could be arranged. Would you care to show me around Miss Black?" he asked smoothly.

Bella looked slightly taken aback. "Well uh…" she started to say. "She'd love to" Druella said quickly, cutting across her daughter. Now it was Bella's turn to glare at her mother.

"Excellent" hissed Voldemort smugly. "Shall we?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Her expression was resigned as she led him out the door. She could feel his eyes boring into her as he glided silently down the hall behind her.

He was the first to speak. 'Your home is rather impressive. How long has it been in your family?" he asked. She turned and looked at him curiously… surprised to hear genuine interest in his voice. "400 years" she said. "The Blacks are a very old family…" she continued, wondering if he could hear the slight trace of bitterness in her voice. "A most noble lineage" he said graciously. Something like pride came over her face… and her lips twitched in a half smile. "Yes. But no more noble than yours my lord" she said with grudging admiration. "Rumor has it you are descended form Salazar Slytherin himself" she finished.

"That is correct" he said in a self-satisfied hiss. "But how do you know that?" he asked. "I have a friend who is the son of one of old school friends" she said archly. "A friend you say…" he said, a slight note of jealousy in his voice. "Just a friend my lord" she said with a smile. "So there is no man currently… after your hand?" he asked.

"Oh several" she said nonchalantly, enjoying the jealousy that flashed briefly across his face. "None I care for…" she added mischievously. He visibly relaxed. "I find competition does men good" she added in a wicked purr. He chuckled. "Perhaps your right. Men do enjoy… a challenge" he said silkily. "Do they now?" she said in that same purr, surprised at herself that she was actually flirting with him.

She couldn't seem to help it. She could never resist when it came to handsome men… and he was handsome. In a strange way perhaps… but that just made him more compelling. She had never been one for conventionally handsome men. And he had a dark elegance that was both mysterious and seductive.

Her eyes met his. There was something about his gaze that both unnerved her and thrilled her. Something dark and dangerous. Something predatory.

They were the eyes of a man who was accustomed to getting what he wanted… no matter what it took to get it. And now he wanted her. For just a moment… she was tempted by everything those eyes offered.

But she knew that he would want to own her… to possess her… to tame her. And that was something she would never allow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been Cygnus idea to throw a party… a week after the Dark Lord's arrival.

Narcissa had thought her Mother was going to freak out at the prospect of organizing a party at such short notice… while their guest was here. But to her surprise Druella simply smiled and said brightly that she thought that was a excellent idea. The date had been set for the weekend… the invitations had been sent… and rvsp'd to… the alcohol ordered… the food cooked… the ballroom decorated in black and silver.

Narcissa looked lovely and rather grown up in a royal-blue sheath that emphasized her porcelain skin and pale blonde sheet of hair. A diamond necklace that had once been Druella's winked on her neck as she talked to Lucius Malfoy... who Druella noticed with some amusement… seemed completely absorbed in whatever it was she saying.

Andormeda was even prettier than her sister in a floaty rose pink cocktail dress… her light brown tresses set in perfect curls … but the effect was spoilt somewhat by the mutinous expression on her face.

It had taken a great deal of both coaxing and threatening to get her to put an in an appearance at an event honoring the Dark Lord. He stood for everything she was against – pure-blood supremacy and right to rule over the muggles.

Druella frowned as she saw her middle child's expression.

She worried about Andie. Cygnus's older sister Walburga had even stopped letting her son… 12 year old Sirius… spend time with his favorite cousin for fear he might pick up her ideas. She supposed she couldn't blame her. Sirius was as headstrong as Bella… and had already broken generations of tradition by being the 1st Black to be sorted into Gryffindor.

The guest of honor was wearing robes so dark green they looked black until they caught the light. A crystal wine glass dangled from his long, pale fingers as he talked to a small group of his most devoted followers.

His eyes kept wandering to where Bella stood, back to him, talking to a good-looking dark-haired young man.

Her scarlet dress set off her fair complexion and dark hairs perfectly. The tight corset bodice showed off her lovely curves and left her shoulders bare. By contrast the skirt was full… made of frothy layers that rippled as she moved.

With her hair in unusually sleek curls… pinned at the crown of her head… and her lips the same color as her dress… she looked amazing. Even her mother had to admit that… even if the dress wasn't quite what she would have chosen.

She tossed a grin at Voldemort over her shoulder as her new friend led her onto the dance floor.

His smile was tight lipped as the young man slid a hand around her waist… pulling her closer than strictly necessary. She moved her body sensually to the music as he spun her around the dance floor.

Strangely enough Lucius didn't seem to notice the woman he had been intending to marry was lavishing attention on someone else. He was too busy talking to Narcissa.

When the Dark Lord saw Bella lean in and whisper something in her dancing partner's ear his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" he said to the group around him. They parted to let him through.

Curious eyes followed him across the room as he went up to the dancing pair. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked pleasantly. The young man looked like he would very much like to object but he nodded his ascent.

Bella's smirk turned to a look of surprise as he started to whirl her around the dance floor… gracefully… and far more skillfully than her friend.

Something like a grin crept over his face. He didn't need to be a skilled leglimens to see that she was shocked to find he could dance… and dance so well.

Polite applause echoed around the room as the dance ended. Only then did Lucius glance over… looking slightly peeved to see Bella with the Dark Lord. He quickly stifled his displeasure and clapped with the rest.

"Come with me…" Voldemort whispered, taking her by the wrist. She let him lead her across the room and into the hall. He closed the door behind them.

"Who was he?" he said coolly. "Just a friend. His name is Rodolphus Lestrange" she replied casually.

"I see…" Voldemort said crisply. "What do you care… My Lord" she said rather cheekily. "I don't…" he snapped, voice rather defensive. She smiled self-satisfiedly.

He took a step towards her. She looked directly into those predatory eyes. A smile played at the edges of his mouth.

"Your not scared of me are you…" he said amusedly. "No. Should I be?" she asked softly. "Most women are afraid of me…" he said dryly as he took another step closer.

They were only a bodies-width apart. "I'm not most women…" she whispered.

Her heart was thudding against her ribs as his closeness. She didn't know if she wanted to move closer… or back away.

He didn't scare her but he unnerved her. Unnerved and excited her. His mere presence affected her more strongly than anyone else's.

His darkness both attracted and repulsed her.

He leaned in… so close she found it hard to think… or even breathe…

Then his mouth was on hers… possessive, hungry, demanding. And she was kissing him back… unable to stop herself responding.

He tasted like the sweetest poison… addictive… deadly. Something that would consume you even as you begged for more.

Suddenly the door opened behind them. Shock registered on Andromeda's face as they broke apart… irritation on Voldemort's face and something like guilt on Bella's.

Andie's face hardened. She shot both of them a filthy look before slamming the door shut.

"Andie!" Bella called as she shot through the door after her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was dusk on the Black Estate.

Bellatrix Black was in the garden. The hem of her lacy black dress trailed in the dirt as she paced between lines of pink and peach rose bushes.

Not something she usually did… but she was troubled.

The Dark Lord was leaving tomorrow… and she couldn't help feeling rather miserable as the prospect.

She could no longer kid herself that she felt nothing so ever towards him. She wanted him. Accepting him was becoming more tempting by the day… particularly when contrasted with life as Mrs Malfoy.

She knew exactly what marriage to Lucius would be like. Remaining ladylike and demure while she entertained his friends… smiling when she really wanted to scream… mooching around the manor with little to do except order around the house elves… lying in a cold bed, knowing her husband was with some other woman… or worse… having to suffer his attentions herself…

The very idea of Lucius touching her made her want to shudder… let alone anything else!

The heel of her black leather boot almost crushed a delicate pink petal as she stomped around in her agitation.

Yes. The Dark Lord was a far more attractive option. She had no doubt that he would be exhilarating… exciting. That he would be able to teach her things… show her things… no other wizard could.

She longed to immerse herself in darkness… and take it all could offer…

But every time she imagined being with him her sister's hurt face came to mind. Andromeda hadn't talked to her in the week since she walked in on them kissing. She would never forgive Bella for giving herself to him.

Not only that… to have him she would need to become a Death Eater… to take the mark… to accept him as her master. To belong to him… forever.

And forever was a very long time.

There was an almost inaudible sound. The sweep of a cloak over the loosely packed dirt…

"Bella…" said the Dark Lord's raspy hiss of a voice behind her. "My Lord" she said quietly, turning around and inclining her head respectfully, not meeting his eyes.

"So formal?" he said, something almost wistful in his voice. He seemed to glide over the ground rather than walk on it at he took several steps towards her.

She didn't know what to say. And she was sure that he could read her anyway. He always seemed to know what people around him were thinking… even when he wasn't actively using leglimency.

For a moment the silence was deafening.

"I don't need to be an accomplished Leglimens to know something is troubling you…" he said. "Something to do with me…" he finished.

"You read me like a book. It's not fair" she said wryly, a trace of sadness in her voice. She turned away from him… not wanting him to see to conflicting emotions she was sure were clear on her face.

"Bella I know you. You want more than the life of a society wife. You want chaos… anarchy… to cause pain for the sake of pain… to glory in others suffering… to laugh as they fall. You want to know what it tastes like… to abandon yourself to the dark" he said in that strangely seductive hiss.

"Yes… but at what cost…" she breathed. The garden seemed to become strangely airless as he walked up behind her… placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Join me… love me… do as I say… and I will give you… everything" he whispered. She stiffened as she took in what he was offering her.

The world on a platter. And all he wanted in turn was her obedience. The one thing she could never give.

"You and I could have the world in the palm of our hand…" he whispered. "All you have do… is follow me…" he continued.

She could feel his cool hands curled around her upper arms… his warm breath on the side of her neck… and her mind felt strangely foggy… and all she could think about was the kiss he had given her…

It would be so easy. So easy to give into him. So easy to take everything he was offering. All it would cost her was her mind… her body… her soul…

"No…" she said almost inaudibly. She felt him flinch as if she'd struck him. "What?" he hissed, hands tightening around her arms.

With some difficulty she pulled herself out of his grasp and turned to face him.

Her bottom lip was trembling slightly as she took in the surprised and rather angry look on his face. No one said no to him. Ever.

She closed her eyes… taking in a steadying breath before opening them again.

"No. I can't. I could never be obedient to anyone. Not even you" she said… regret clear in her voice and her large dark eyes.

She could feel his eyes boring into her as she turned and left. A life without him… a life as Malfoy's or someone else's wife swam before her eyes… and she could barely stop the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was clear to all the Death Eater's that something was bothering the Dark Lord. He had been sulking… for want of a better word… for weeks… ever since he had come back from the Black's Manor.

Of course… none of them were brave enough… or stupid enough to ask what it was.

Naturally… as most of them had been at the party… they had guessed it had to do with the eldest Miss Black.

Lucius had deemed it prudent to stay away from the Dark Lord in his present mood. Which was why he was rather apprehensive at being summoned to his chambers.

He knocked tentatively on the door. "Come in" said the Dark Lord's snakelike hiss. The door creaked as he opened it.

Voldemort was lounging in a comfy green armchair by a blazing fire.

"Sit" he said silkily, gesturing to another chair the same as his. It was clearly an order. Lucius sat in the proffered chair and tried to look comfortable.

"I'm sure you have been wondering why I've been… out of sorts… lately" he said airily. "I have been curious" admitted Lucius.

"I'm also you have guessed it has something to do with Bellatrix Black…" he said, a trace of bitterness in his raspy voice. "She didn't say no to you?" Lucius said without thinking, shock clear on his face.

Voldemorts eye narrowed dangerously. "That is… my Lord… how could any woman resist…" Lucius said hastily. Voldemort's snorted amusedly as the blatant flattery.

"It seems there is one who can…" he said in the tone of one admitting an annoying fact. "My Lord… about Bella…" Lucius began. "I am well aware you have asked her parents for permission to marry her" Voldemort said snippily.

"Of course you realize I simply can't allow that…" he finished coldly. "Naturally" Lucius said coolly, barely able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He had wanted the most powerful and beautiful Black sister for himself.

Of course there was still Narcissa… he thought, remembering her long silver-blonde hair… her bright blue eyes… her smile… the way she had flirted with him at the party. And he was honest Narcissa would be a lot easier to handle than Bellatrix…

Bellatrix had everything he could want in a wife… except the ability to behave herself.

"The youngest Black sister would make a fine wife for you when she comes of age…" Voldemort said, echoing his thoughts eerily. It was uncanny how he always seemed to know what you were thinking.

"Yes… yes she would…" Lucius said, a smile curving his lips.

…

Bella's thoughts were far away as she sat at the dining room table… picking at her breakfast.

She couldn't help wondering if she had done the right thing… particularly when letters arrived for her that she had to send back… letters that she knew would say everything she wanted to hear.

And then there were the dreams.

He had haunted her sleep just as he haunted her waking thoughts.

More than once she had woken up… sheets twisted around her body… heart pounding… both relieved and disappointed to find out it was only a dream.

Once she had even cried out in her sleep. Cissy had run in… thinking Bella was in pain. She hadn't been able to tell her younger and much more innocent sister that it hadn't been a cry of pain… but quite the opposite.

Cygnus's voice jolted her out of her reverie. The two of them were alone for once as her Mother and her sisters had gone shopping.

"What was that Father?" she asked sleepily. He smiled to himself. He had known Bella hadn't been paying attention.

"I said that I'm worried about Andie" he repeated. "Andie?" asked Bella, concern for her sister instantly making her more alert.

"Yes. She's been acting peculiar lately. Secretive… moody… shutting herself in her room… disappearing from time to time. I'm worried she's gotten involved with some boy…" he said with a grimace.

Bella felt slightly guilty. She'd been so wrapped up in her own affairs she hadn't even noticed something was up with her sister.

"Why don't you ask her what's going on?" Bella asked. Cygnus shot her a look that clearly said 'have you met Andie?'

"Ok good point" Bella said dryly. "She'll talk to you" he pointed out.

"I'll find out what's going on with her" she said. She knew he wouldn't ask if he was genuinely concerned. "That's my girl" he said warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andromeda Black had a goofy smile on her face as she climbed in her bedroom window. She breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched the thick carpet

Then she saw the petie brunette witch standing half-hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Bella?" she gasped. "You made me jump!" she said chidingly.

Then her sister stepped out of the shadows and she got a good look at the expression on her face. Bella looked reproachful and angry.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked coldly, reminding her forcibly of their mother. "None of your business" Andie said defensively, turning to leave. Trust her family to spoil things just when she was so very happy…

"You were with that muggle weren't you…" Bella said in a low, dangerous voice. Andie froze with her hand inches from the doorknob. How did Bella know?

"You know about Ted?" Andie asked softly. "I followed you… the other day… in the interest of your safety mind you… and what did I find? My sister… with a filthy muggle!" spat Bella furiously.

"You followed me?" Andie said angrily, disbelief and outrage written all over her face. "If you had to start sneaking around… why couldn't you do it with a pure blood like everyone else?" snapped Bella.

"You don't even know him!" yelled Andie. "He's a muggle!" snarled Bella. "I don't care!" said Andie mutinously. "A filthy… dirt veined… neanderthal… not even worthy to polish your boots…" Bella yelled, hurling her words at Andie like blows.

"I love him!" said Andie passionately. For a moment neither of them looked like they could believe what she had just said. A look of pure betrayal came over Bella's faceas she processed her sisters words.

"No. No you can't…" Bella said in a quiet voice full of both shock and fury.

"He loves me Bells… really loves me" Andie said softly, imploring her sister to understand. Bella's expression was stony. "Do you really think so? Are you sure he doesn't just want to have his fun and be done with you?" snapped Bella accusingly.

"He asked me to marry him…" Andie whispered.

The icy veneer cracked momentarily as shock and hurt registered once more on Bella's face. "Tell me you didn't say yes…" Bella said in a brittle voice.

Andie held out her hand. Glittering on her ring finger was a gold ring with a small but beautiful diamond.

For a moment Bella looked at the ring as if she wanted to rip it off and throw it away… or curse it out of existence. Then the stony mask slid back into place. She said nothing.

"Bells… please… can't you find it in your heart to be happy for me? I'm still your sister…" Andie pleaded as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"No your not. Not anymore" Bella said in soft but icy tone, voice cracking slightly.

Tears poured freely down Andie's cheeks. After one last imploring glance at her sister she turned and ran from the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

Bella flinched as if the slammed door had actually hit her but no tears left her eyes. She felt strangely numb inside.

The only thing she could feel was a determination to take a different path from her sister. To honor the family name rather than shame it. To do… for once in her life… what her mother wished her to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A thrill of anticipation went through Bellatrix as she was led down a long, black curtained hallway. The only light was from the candle in sconces in the wall and the stone floor was cool under her bare feet.

She couldn't help shivering slightly in her inadequately thin black silk shift. As instructed she had worn nothing else… no makeup… jewelry… or even underwear. Her long dark hair hung in unruly waves down her back.

Bella was flanked on either side by masked, black robed figures. As they reached the large double door they motioned for her to wait.

A few moments after they had entered the room the doors slid open of their own accord.

The rooms was large and circular. Like the hallway it was hung in black drapes and lit by candles.

There was little furniture in the room save what looked like an altar in the middle and a large throne like chair on the other side of the room. The Dark Lord was lounging in it. As she took a few steps into the room he watched her like a cat watching a small bird. He beckoned her closer with long white fingers.

As she walked towards him she saw walls were lined with masked and hooded Death Eaters. More than she even known there were. She was sure one of them was her Father.

She would try to do him proud.

Bella reached the throne and inclined her neck in a graceful bow.

"All you of are gathered here to witness the induction of a new member to our ranks" said Voldemort, his raspy voice carrying around the room.

"Who here offers this woman to us?" he asked. "I do. My Lord" said her Father's voice from somewhere behind her.

"And are there any who pose any objection to Bellatrix Black joining our ranks?" he asked, tone suggesting it would very unwise for anyone to speak. Unsurprisingly no-one did.

He got to his feet and withdrew his wand. "You come here tonight of your own free will… and in full understanding of the solemnity of the vows you are about to take?" he asked. "Yes My Lord" she said softly.

"Then let us begin!" he announced. She feel the attention of the watching Death Eater's like a tangible force as Voldmort glided closer … taking her hand as she knelt at his feet.

He placed the tip of his wand at her wrist and a rope of green fire slid out of it, twining around both of their hands. It reminded her very much of the Unbreakable Vow… except it was green… and there wasn't a bonder…

"Do you… Bellatrix Black… agree to uphold the traditions and creed… both of our great organization… and your own pure blood heritage?" he said in a strangely seductive hiss.

"I do" she replied softly but firmly.

"Do you agree to acknowledge me as your one and only Master… accepting my word as law?" he said in that same tone. "I do" she replied once more.

"And do you… agree to put your commitment to me before all else… to serve me faithfully… even until death?" he asked, something like anticipation in his voice.

She hesitated for just a moment before whispering "I do."

The green strands of flame faded. The tip of the wand dug into her flesh. The skin seared as what looked like black ink flowed out of it… tracing a pattern on her skin.

She had to bite her lip hard to stop from making a sound. It felt the skin was being burned off. When finally the pain started to fade she tasted the coppery tang of blood. And there on her wrist was the sign of her allegiance to the Dark Lord… the Dark Mark.

And even though it still throbbed she felt a fierce surge of pride.

She became suddenly aware that the Death Eater's were cheering her. "You may rise" said Voldemort.

"Robe her" he said to the Death Eater's nearest to him. As the robes settled around her they cheered her once more… but all she was aware of was the Dark Lord's eyes on her… and the knowledge she was now his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the evening of Bellatrix Black's initiation. Just a few hours ago she had taken the Dark Mark.

She thought she would hate belonging to anyone… but now she did… it was strangely… exciting.

The hem of her long black robes whispered over the floor as she walked up the hallway to his room. Her stomach was tight with anticipation.

The dark green double doors trembled and slid inwards as she approached.

She walked through the doors, looking around with some curiousity. She'd never been in the inner sanctum before.

The room was dimly lit by several candles. From what she could see in the dim glow the room was luxurious and elegant but spartan. She could see plush couches, a desk, a large wardrobe and several bookshelves but nothing personal. Nothing to give it a truly lived-in feeling.

As her eyes adjusted to the low light she turned to look at the large silk-curtained four-poster bed. The Dark Lord was lying on the crimson sheets… his shoulder-length dark hair was hanging in loose waves around his face. He was wearing black trousers and a short black robe, left open as if to frame the bare, pale skin of his lean torso.

For a moment they just looked at each other, a half smile on his face as she enjoyed the view before her.

"My Lord" she said softly, unruly dark curls falling over her face as she gracefully inclined her head. "You summoned me?" she continued.

"Did I?" he said lazily, a rather teasing look on his pale face. "I believe you did. Was there something you wanted?" she asked sweetly, dark eyes glittering mischievously.

He chuckled, a deep rich and genuinely amused sound she'd never heard from him before. She liked it.

There was heat in his eyes at he got to his feet. He watched her hungrily as he approached. She looked back at him boldly, enjoying the fact that he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her.

"I don't remember" he said archly. "But now you're here…" he continued suggestively.

He took her left hand and raised it to his lips. A shiver of pleasure went of her spine as he placed a kiss on her wrist.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips as his mouth travelled up her arm to the mark he had branded on her flesh. It flared at his touch… sending a pulse of hot pleasure through her that made her breath catch in her throat.

Then he was behind her… one hand pulling her into his body… the other pushing her hair aside to expose her white throat. Another sigh left her as his lips moved along the skin of her neck. She shuddered as he nipped the side of her neck… not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make her jump.

When he reached the base of her neck he tugged the neckline of her robes down to trail his lips over her shoulder. He pressed the front of his body into the back of hers, hand wandering down from her neckline. Her head drooped back and a soft gasp came from her lips as his hand cupped a firm round breast, squeezing it firmly.

He was unprepared for the intensity of his reaction to her. Love may be a mystery to him… but lust… lust he was intimately familiar with. And he had never wanted someone so much as he wanted her. He could already feel certain parts of his anatomy stirring in response to her breathy moans.

She felt his reaction and couldn't help grinding her ass into his lap. He had to bite back a moan. He retaliated by sliding one hand inside her robes to tweak and tease an erect nipple. There was no room for rational thought In her lust-clouded brain as his other hand slipped inside her robes… wandering over the smooth skin of her stomach… pausing just above her slick folds. An impatient sound escaped her lips.

Finally he slid one finger inside… stroking in long, smooth teasing motions that almost made her cry out. He heard her breathing speed up … felt her move against his hand as his motions sped up.

And just when she thought she couldn't bear another moment of delicious torment he removed his hands.

She turned around to face him. For once he wasn't wearing that cold arrogant mask. She could see the naked desire… the hunger underneath it. Hunger for her.

She smiled as him lasciviously as she slowly slid her robes off her shoulders and let them slide down her body to pool at her feet.

If she hadn't already seen of his face how much he wanted her she could have seen it from the bulge tenting his pants. She let her eyes wander down his body… enjoying the sight of him… the greatest and most feared wizard in the world… so eager for her.

Then he was scooping her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and dropping her on her front on the bed. By the time she had peeked over her shoulder at him he had already slithered out of his clothing.

Her eyes widened… he was certainly well endowed… and if he was as good with it as he was with his wand…

He slid onto the bed behind her and positioned him self on his knees behind her… body above hers. She couldn't help squirming pleasurably at the feeing of all of him pressed up against her.

His hands firmly pushed her thighs apart. She tried to move her upper body of the bed but he held her down.

Before she could protest he slammed his hips into hers, pushing himself deep inside her with one thrust. The force of it jerked her hips and tore a sound between a gasp and groan from her throat.

She barely had time to catch her breath before he drew himself almost all the way out and slammed his hips back into hers. A cry of pleasure left her lips and her hands tightened around fistfuls of crimson sheets.

A series of short sharp thrusts had her arching her body back to meet his, her soft moans punctuated with his deep masculine groans. Hearing his sounds of pleasure from behind her as his body pounded into hers was unbelievably arousing.

She'd never been had like this… so roughly that kept her deliciously, deliriously on that edge between pleasure and pain.

One of his hands wound itself in her long dark hair… jerking her head back as he continued to slam his body into hers. And though it hurt she felt a jolt of pleasure go through her.

Her reaction to what he was doing to her was all the encouragement he needed.

He kept his grip on her hair as he took her faster… deeper… till she thought she going to lose her mind from the raw fierce pleasure of it. Her body writhed and spasmed around his in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head.

His thrusts were less controlled now… he was as close to losing it as she was… she could feel it… and knowledge he was about to reach his climax pushed her over the edge.

Her hands contracted around the sheets… spine arcing… body convulsing around him as she gasped and groaned her pleasure. She felt his body go stiff behind hers… his sounds of pleasure mingling with hers as he had his release.

She collapsed on the rumpled crimson sheets… body trembling in the aftermath.

"Oh god…" she breathed when she could speak again. "My Lord… or simply Master will suffice" he said dryly, satisfaction in his husky hiss of a voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning after her initiation Bellatrix Black awoke to the strange but not unpleasant sensation of lying between silk sheets.

For a moment she was slightly disoriented but then she remembered. She was in the Dark Lord's chambers... in his bed. A grin spread slowly over her face when she remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

Bella lay there for a while, running the memory over and over again in her head. Though she had known what would happen when _he_ summoned her to his rooms she hadn't been prepared for how very much she would enjoy herself. _He_ was so rough... so intense... so dominant. So unlike any man she'd ever been with. _He_ was, she admitted to herself, something she could easily become addicted to.

She streched luxuriously, letting a single sigh escape her lips. For the first time since she had turned sixteen.. and realized her mother was plotting the marry her off... she felt... almost... happy.

The only thing that spoilt it slightly was that she knew she would never get to share it with her sister. Andromeda had run away the evening Bella had confronted her... and married that muggle a week later. None of their family had been there.

Sirius had told her about it a few days later. Her cousin had mimed his mother pointing her wand of the tapestry and blasting Andie's name of it. He was too young at 12 to grasp the seriousness of the situation. Hah... sirius-ness. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at that. Sirius certainly was precocious. In his second year and allready with a reputation for causing trouble. She had heard about many of her cousin's exploits in detail from Andie... who had seemed to find them endlessly amusing. Even she hadn't been able to stop from laughing when Andie had recounted how Sirius and his best friend James had shut Mrs Norris in a broom closet. Many times at Hogwarts she had fantasized about doing exactly that.

She pushed thoughts of her family away as she sank back into the pillows, lasping once more into vivid memories of the night before... and daydreams of what the night ahead might bring..

It wasn't till her stomach growled audibly that she reluctantly decided to get out fo bed. She slipped out from under the crimson covers and looked around for her robes, shivering slightly from the cool air on her bare skin.

She found it in a pile on the floor and tugged it quickly over her head. The thick, sooty fabric was at least warm she thought with a smile. Besides... she liked black. It suited her. She pulled up her left sleeve to run her finger over the brand on her arm, tracing the sinous curves of the snake emerging from the mouth of the skull. It surprised her how much she liked it... the physical symbols of belonging to the Death Eaters... of belonging to _him_.

Fifteen minutes later she had changed into a clingy dark green dress she knew _he_ would like and managed to somewhat tame her wild dark mane of curls.

As she entered the dining room the delcious smells of breakfast hit her, and she was surprised... and rather pleased to see her family there. Cygnus, Druella and Cissy were all sitting there... close to the head of the table.

She almost flushed with pleasure to see that a seat had been left for her on Voldemort's right. A sly smile spread over his face when he saw her and he gestured gracefully to the empty chair.

Several Death Eater's glanced at her with expressions of curiosity as she walked to her seat, wondeirng no doubt why her and her family were accorded a place of such honor. One young female Death Eater, with unremarkable mud-brown hair and rather rough-hewn features... was looking at her with loathing and envy. Clearly she wasn't going to make friends with Alecto any time soon. She tossed the scowling woman her best haughty look as she swept past her.

_His_ eyes were on her as she took her seat... and the look in them left her no doubt he was thinking about the night before. She slowly winked at him before turning to her food.

Between bites of delicious food she exchanged pleasantries with her family. Narcissa was her usual cheerful, effervescent self... her father looked undeniably proud of her... and even her mother looking like all her christmas's had come at once didn't irritate her too much.

She tried not to stare at _him_ too much but she couldn't help peeking now and then. Everytime she did his eyes would invariably flick to her, looking at her in a way that suggested he knew what she was thinking. And if she wasn't very much mistaken he was thinking similar thoughts. It was impossible for her to stop a pleased, uncharacteristically giddy smile creeping over her place at the knowledge that she had pleased him.

A smug, self-satisfied look came over his face. Neither of her parents seemed to notice but Narcissa saw the smile on her face and gave her a knowing look.

Not long after she excused herself to go to the bathroom and Cissy excused herself too. She rolled her eyes at her sister as the blonde followed her into the hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot Cissy said in a sly voice "You slept with him didn't you?"

"What?" Bella said in a startled voice.

"Oh come on. He hasn't been able to take his eyes of you all morning… and every time you look at him the only thing missing from your expression is your tongue hanging out" Cissy said wickedly.

"It's none of your buisness" Bella snapped, turning to walk away.

"I'm curious! Is he any good? Is he big?" Cissy asked with a giggle.

Bella wheeled around to shoot her a scathing look. Cissy quailed slightly under her stare.

"If you don't stop pestering me about my sex life I swear I will curse you! Sister or not!" Bella snarled.

"Fine. I do have something else I need to tell you…" Cissy said with a smile.

"What?" said Bella peevishly.

"I'm going to be married. Next year… when I come of age" Cissy said rather proudly, happiness clear on her face.

Bella looked nonplussed. "Married?" she said softly. She couldn't imagine her sweet, impulsive and rather innocent little sister as someone's wife.

"Yes" Cissy said brightly.

"To who?" asked Bella, genuine curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Lucius Malfoy…" said Cissy softly.

"What? Please tell me your joking…" Bella said, voice and expression betraying her obvious shock.

Cissy pouted. Clearly that wasn't the reaction she'd been after.

"Of course I'm not joking! He'll be a fine husband. He's rich… smart… handsome…" she enthused.

"Well better you than me…" Bella muttered distastefully.

"Bella… how much do you love me?" Cissy asked sweetly.

"Why?" Bella said skeptically.

"Well you see I need someone to be my maid of honor…" she asked hopefully.

"Uh uh… no way… not happening" said Bella, throwing her hands up in horror.

"Please… please… please…" begged Cissy.

"Over my dead body…" snapped Bella, turning to go.

"If you do I promise not to say another word about your sex life…" Cissy said slyly.

Bella stopped, turned around and spoke in a low, warning voice.

"If you make me wear anything that's pink, poofy or frilly you will be spending your honeymoon as a toad…"


End file.
